The Favourite Kit
by musicgal3
Summary: Victoria and Jemima have always been best friends. Before Jemima came along, though, Victoria was the favourite kit in the junkyard. How does Victoria really feel about Jemima? Rated K-plus, but may go up. WARNING: Suicidal themes.
1. Prologue

**The Favourite Kit**

**PROLOGUE:**

Victoria and Jemima had always been the best of friends. Ever since Victoria had first latched eyes onto the younger kit, she liked her. When Jemima opened her eyes for the first time, she had immediately taken to Victoria. They did everything together. They played together, hunted together, shared every type of secret imaginable, and Victoria would often dance to Jemima's beautifully sweet singing. Their friendship had never changed. But many other things did.

Up until Jemima was born, Victoria had been the favourite kitten in the junkyard. She was very pretty and was always being told so. She was very proud of her dancing ability; her unusually crystal-blue eyes; and her pristine, snow-white fur. The adults loved her, the adolescents constantly played with her and the male kittens wouldn't let her out of their sight. That is, none of the male kittens would except for Plato. _That_ young tom was only interested in one queen (although, according to his persistent proclamations, he wasn't interested in queens _at all_). This was the One and Only, the Untouchable – Bombalurina. Such was his disappointment when the saucy, red queen mated with the Rum Tum Tugger and, living up to the expectations of the tribe's elders, fell pregnant accordingly, that he vowed to never love anyone again, and even went so far as to make an attempt on his own life. But more about that later.

Victoria had pretty much the perfect life. She had a great junkyard in which to dwell, parents who loved her, a large 'family' of other cats who loved her, and a group of male kittens who followed her around and who also loved her. But all of that soon changed…


	2. Chapter 1: The Following

**CHAPTER 1: The Following**

_**Victoria:**_

I've always liked Jemima. We are so similar in many ways, and we've always made the best of it. However, I have felt, every so often, a small pang of jealousy.

I guess it really started before she was born. I was one of only two queenkits in the junkyard – the other was Rumpelteazer. There's no other way to say it – I was popular. I don't want to sound stuck-up or anything, but I really was. I was constantly being complimented by everyone and I had a following of tomkits. I loved dancing – I still do – and I knew I could dance better than anyone else in the junkyard. I was proud of that, and also of my looks – I have pure white fur and crystal-blue eyes. I was always being told how pretty I looked. I wasn't exactly vain, but I was pleased when anyone complimented me.

Rumpelteazer was liked by everyone, too, because she was such fun to be with, but she was more often out in the world causing trouble with her twin, Mungojerrie. I was friends with Rumpelteazer, but, although we were close (it's hard to be really close to someone who is hardly ever around), I was closer to her brother. Not only was he one of my following, but he was almost my best friend. Of course, he couldn't quite be my _real_ best friend, because that honour belonged to Mistoffelees.

All in all, I had seven out of the eight tomkits constantly following me around. There was Mistoffelees, Mungojerrie, Tumblebrutus, Quaxo, George, Bill Bailey and Victor. The only tomkit who _wasn't_ following me was Plato. He was too busy chasing after Bombalurina, the saucy queen who was untouchable to anyone – even to the Rum Tum Tugger. (She also happens to be my older cousin. I prefer her sister, Demeter – she's much easier to talk to.) Mind you, she flirted a lot with any tom in sight, but no-one could ever manage to get into an actual relationship with her. Plato, being just out of kithood, thought he had a chance with her.

I was quite content with these toms following me around, but I wanted the last one as well. Not just to add to my following, but for myself. You see, although I had the pick of the crowd, it was Plato on whom I had a crush. But no matter what I did, Plato only had eyes for _her_. My heart was breaking, but I refused to let it show – I had to keep up appearances.

After a while, I decided to rest my attentions on one of his brothers, Tumblebrutus. He was the best-looking tom next to Plato (and behind Tugger, of course), and he actually loved me! I tried to subtly coax him to take me to our coming-of-age ball, but he was too shy to say anything. Actually, they _all_ were too shy.

The only tom who _wasn't_ too shy was the one I really didn't want to go with: Victor. The grey tom was only just out of kithood, like Plato, and he pestered me for months to go with him to our coming-of-age ball. I didn't want to say an outright "no" (what was to happen if I couldn't get a date afterall?), so I kept stalling him with an "I'll think about it". He was ever so persistent, though! And I was still in love with Plato, much as I tried not to be.

Around this time, my parents announced to me that I was to no longer be an only kit. I was so pleased! When, eight weeks later, Electra and Etcetera were born, I was so elated. My life was just getting better and better. The only bad thing about my life was that Plato still didn't like me.

I really liked my new sisters. Etcetera was a bouncy, hyperactive little kit, while Electra was very quiet and shy. They looked nothing like me, however – they looked more like our parents, whereas I didn't. I used to wonder if I was adopted, but I didn't really care, because I loved my life and the people around me anyway.

The same day, another kit was born into the tribe – little Pouncival. Brother to Alonzo, Admetus, Plato, Mistoffelees, Quaxo and Tumblebrutus. When he was a few weeks old, I added another follower to my crowd. Alas, it still was not Plato.

Pouncival played more with Electra and Etcetera than he followed me, which was only understandable, since they were all exactly the same age, but the point was that he still followed me sometimes. Unlike his older, more handsome brother, who was soon to be bitterly disappointed…


	3. Chapter 2: Creepy

**CHAPTER 2: Creepy**

_**Plato:**_

I always said I wasn't interested in queens. Well, that was only partially true. It wasn't that I wasn't interested in _queens_; it's just that I wasn't interested in any of the queens in the junkyard…except for Bombalurina. I don't know why I had to fall for her. Yes, she was attractive, but she was older than me. I didn't really like the idea of being in a relationship with an older queen, but I loved her anyway. And, although she flirted with any tom that came her way, I knew she really had her sights set on Tugger. It was painfully obvious to me, yet I couldn't help but hope…

I never really liked Victoria or Rumpelteazer. The latter was too hyped-up for my taste, and Victoria…well, Victoria just seemed so snobby. She was certainly very different from her parents, at any rate. Besides, I liked beauty, and, in my opinion, those two just didn't have it. Teazer certainly wasn't even nice-looking. I guess my heart considered Victoria to be kind of pretty in a way, but my mind denied this thought and told my heart that no-one could ever be as beautiful as Bomba. I see now that Bomba isn't really _beautiful _as such, she's just really attractive.

So I pointedly ignored Victoria and her crowd of besotted tomkits. Naturally, I got razzed about it by my brothers, but I didn't care. I wanted Bomba. I knew Victoria wanted all of the tomkits falling over her, but I wouldn't please her. She had enough lovers – surely she could survive without me? That was my thinking.

I noticed Victoria watching me sometimes, though. She would watch me while she was by herself. She would watch me when she was around the other kits. Every time I looked directly at her, however, she glanced away in…embarrassment? That's what it appeared to be. I tried to pay no heed, but, after a while, it became quite creepy, and I was freaked out. I didn't think she would want to complete her mob _that_ badly…I thought she'd have tried to flirt with me if that was what she wanted. I knew she wasn't exactly the flirty type, but I still didn't think the way she was acting was entirely normal under the circumstances. Little did I know what the true circumstances were.

Soon I realized that, every time she looked at Bomba, Victoria glared daggers at her, her eyes glowing with something that looked an awful lot like hate. I couldn't believe that anyone could hate Bomba, but it seemed that Victoria did, which made me despise her more. I really didn't like that kit.

After a while, I noticed that Victoria was focussing her attentions on Tumblebrutus, who lapped them up eagerly, but who was to naïve to realize that what he was receiving was a little more than what the other tomkits were receiving. However, she still liked to stare at me…

By this stage, I was so freaked out that I decided I had better have a little talk with someone who knew a bit more about affairs of the mind than I did. Two someones, in fact.

So, one day I took a little trip down the side of the junkyard and knocked on the door of a small but cosy-looking den. Peering into darkness at the sound of a unified "Enter", I could faintly make out the figures of two cats sitting upright, their ears pricked and alert. I went in as I was bid and sat down with them. My eyes quickly adjusted to the light (or lack thereof) and waited – for what, I do not know. If I was waiting for them to start the conversation, I was going to be in for a long wait. So I took the initiative and attempted a meek "Hi". They nodded and waited for me to speak again. I almost sighed. The only problem with Coricopat and Tantomile is that they are far too patient for their own good, but I guess one doesn't need to become _im_patient when one is psychic. I hoped they didn't see that thought, but I knew they did.

"I have this problem," I began.


	4. Chapter 3: Our Kitten

**CHAPTER 3: Our Kitten**

_**Jennyanydots:**_

I was so proud of my only daughter – I still am, of course. She is stunningly beautiful and is such a talented dancer. I could dance, but not like Victoria. I only danced tap, not ballet, but now I'm too old to even dance tap properly.

Victoria was such a blessing for us. We thought we would never have kits. Skimble and I were really disheartened when we thought we couldn't.

Then along came Victoria. Our little treasure. I was so shocked when I found out I was pregnant – I just couldn't believe it! I was three weeks gone by the time it sank in completely.

The remaining six weeks seemed to fly by, and very soon I was giving birth to my first kitten – a queenkit. Her face when she was born was the most adorable sight ever – I'll _never_ forget it. I was overflowing with love. Those first few weeks after Victoria's birth were so full of ineffable emotion for both of us.

As proud parents, Skimble and I adored our little queen, and everyone else quickly fell in love with her also. As she grew older, she made friends easily, and, when she was nearly out of kithood, acquired a throng of admirers also. I was glad that she seemed happy, but, at the same time, I was very worried about her. In that sort of a situation, jealousy is always running high, and anything could happen as a result. Besides my concern for her safety, I didn't really want her to be exposed to such an evil emotion at such a young age, but maybe I was just too overprotective of my only kitten – she had to learn about it at some stage – but I certainly didn't want her to be the one at whom jealousy was directed. Unfortunately, in that position, it inevitably would be.

I did see the positive side of it – Victoria would be able to choose who she wanted to mate. Skimble and I rather hoped she might choose Mistoffelees – he was, after all, her best friend already, and we both thought he would be quite suitable. Tumblebrutus also would have been suitable, although he maybe wasn't quite as mature for his age as Mistoffelees was. Victoria did seem rather attached to Mungojerrie, however, and we worried about this a fair bit. He was a nice lad and all – very polite and well-mannered – but he had this habit of…well, of stealing. Skimble and I were very concerned that Victoria might get into that if she hung around that particular tom too much. It wasn't that we didn't trust her – we just didn't trust his influence.

She began, I noticed, to give Tumblebrutus a bit more attention than the other toms. Maybe there was hope yet…

When she was getting closer to coming out of kithood, I tried to speak with Victoria about toms. I asked her if she liked anyone. She merely blushed and nodded. When I asked if it was Mistoffelees, she clammed up and wouldn't say who it was. That was the problem with Victoria – she was too shy and guarded for her own good. I could tell she was embarrassed, so I didn't press her on the subject, but I was worried. Afterall, if she couldn't talk to her own mother, who _could_ she talk to? I wondered if the age gap made a difference – I had given birth to her at a more mature age than that of most queens. Maybe she felt like she couldn't talk to someone who could have been her grandmother?

Skimble and I often rued over the fact that Victoria didn't really have any queen friends around her age. There was only one other queen her age, but she, Rumpelteazer, was into theft just like her brother. I silently wished that there were other young queens to play with.

Soon enough, there was. I had two more kittens, both queens. I named them Etcetera and Electra. However, Victoria only played with them as kits, not when they began to get older. Electra was very much like Victoria in her personality, but Etcetera was completely different. She was…_unique _(and rather noisy). Although Victoria and Electra were similar, Electra wouldn't leave her twin's side…and Victoria insisted on hanging around those toms.


	5. Chapter 4: Victoria the Popular One

**CHAPTER 4: Victoria the Popular One**

_**Mistoffelees:**_

Victoria was the most popular queenkit in the junkyard when we were younger. She was pretty, intelligent and talented – she still is, of course. But back then, all of the tomkits except for one were swooning over her, over every glance she gave them, and if she touched one of them – well, let's just leave it at that. They were crazy about her. She was proud of her popularity.

I used to feel sorry for Rumpelteazer, though. She maybe wasn't quite so pretty, was a thief and had a Cockney accent to boot, and not many toms could see past that to discover her true personality. I thought she would be utterly jealous of her friend, but, whenever I spoke to her about it, she sighed, told me yet again that Victoria deserved the attention and asked me not to speak of it further.

When I spoke to Vicki about it, she told me that, although she loved the attention, she did feel a bit guilty that Rumpelteazer couldn't share the limelight with her. I once told her of Rumpelteazer's attitude to the situation, and she nodded, seeming satisfied with that. But I could tell she wasn't.

I also knew that Victoria's mind often wandered to a particular tom. As much as she kept up the charade of being a carefree queen who could choose to have almost any tom she desired, I saw her eyes flicking back and forth between him and her crowd. She liked a tom – and it wasn't me.

It couldn't be me. We were best friends, nothing else. We couldn't ever be anything more than that, and I think we both knew it. Her father, Skimbleshanks, once conveyed his wishes to me, but I knew I couldn't comply. Her parents wanted her to mate with me when we came of age. I politely told Skimbleshanks that I didn't think it would work out, but I mentioned nothing of the other tom.

Sometimes, I used to feel a little jealous of Plato. The way she let her eyes wander over to him…he never noticed, though. I felt kind of bad for Vicki. How depressing it must have been for her to love a tom and for him to neither realize nor harbour the same feelings for her.

But then, I knew what it was like for a tom to harbour such feelings for a queen and not have them returned. I also figured out why I felt such jealous towards Plato. It just hit me one day – _I loved her_.


	6. Chapter 5: Unwelcome News

**CHAPTER 5: Unwelcome News**

_**Plato:**_

It took no less than ten minutes for me to tell the twins of Victoria's strange attentions and no more than two for them to tell me some rather unwelcome news. Well, it was unwelcome to me. _She liked me._

Aaargh! _She_ liked _me_? How the heck could _she_ like _me_? I cringed when Tantomile told me. All she did was chuckle at me (which was the first time, I might add, I had heard either of the two laugh).

"Ah," said she, "you don't like her much, do you?"

"Well, not an awful lot, no," I replied truthfully.

"And you're still chasing after Bombalurina."

"Yeah, well…" I muttered.

"Well what?"

"She's more my type." I hastily thanked them and left the den before I could be interrogated further. I really didn't want to talk about these two queens – I needed some time to think. Alone.

Unfortunately, I wasn't going to be left alone.

As soon as I neared my den, Mistoffelees appeared in front of me.

"Can I have a word?"

I growled but gestured to my den, a reluctant invitation to join me. Once settled inside, I turned to the other tom. "What do you want to speak about? And please get straight to the point."

"Very well. I…"

"Well, get on with it," I said impatiently, not really caring about whether or not I sounded rude.

"I don't know if maybe you've noticed Victoria, uh, _looking_ at you lately…"

I groaned. This was the topic I wanted to avoid.


	7. Chapter 6: Hearts Start Breaking

**CHAPTER 6: Hearts Start Breaking**

_**Mistoffelees:**_

Eventually, I had to take matters into my own paws. I knew that Victoria loved Plato, and I had to find out once and for all if he felt the same way about her. I had to know. I wanted Vicki to be happy. I couldn't stand by and watch her heart break.

So, one day, I strolled around to Plato's for a little chat. I found him just outside his den and asked if I could speak with him. He didn't behave very pleasantly, I must say (I couldn't see what Vicki saw in him, other than maybe his looks), but I went through with it anyway. We went inside his den and I broached the subject. Plato gave me a warning look. I continued, ignoring the alarm bells ringing in my head. "I think she likes you."

Plato growled. "I've figured that out, thanks. What's it got to do with you?"

"Well, I'm her friend, see, and…look, Plato, can you just let me ask you one question? Please? I'll go straight after you answer me. Do you like her, too?"

I received a small snarl, before he gave me an outright "No". He stepped to the side and gestured to the door. "Now, if you please…?"

I made my escape, rather disheartened at what I had just learnt. I knew I should be sky-high, but how could I be when the tom my best friend liked didn't return her feelings? I felt really bad, and I didn't know what to do.

That night, Vicki visited me. She looked rather depressed and I hastened to find out why. I put my arm around her and drew her close. "It's Plato, isn't it?"

Vicki nodded hesitantly, tears beginning to stream steadily down her beautiful, white face. "Yes. I – I think I love him, Misto."

I nodded and sighed inwardly. What was I to do now? Sit her down and say "Sorry, Vicki, he doesn't like you, but I'd welcome your love"? No, I couldn't do that. I'd break her heart and make her more confused. I decided against saying anything and we sat there for some time in silence before she wiped her eyes and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, Misto," she said, "but I had to tell someone, and you're my best friend. I had no-one else to turn to."

I think that that was when my heart broke.


	8. Chapter 7: Trust Me

**CHAPTER 7: Trust Me**

_**Victoria:**_

I'd had a crush on Plato for some time, but it was only when he began to outright ignore and avoid me that I realized that is was something more – I _loved_ him. There was only one person to whom I could turn – Misto. So I did. He understood. I felt better afterwards.

I stopped giving Tumblebrutus extra attention. The poor tom was bitterly disappointed, I could see that, but I couldn't continue that any longer. I wished for queen friend to whom I could talk. Toms were great followers, but most of the ones I knew weren't the kind one could talk to.

After a month or so, I figured that Plato didn't even like me as I friend, and that was when my heart finally snapped. I couldn't let it get to me, though, so I just immersed myself further into the attentions I received from my following. Sometimes, it even helped me to forget for a while. But then I would see him again, hanging around Bombalurina as he always did.

Anyone could see that she wasn't interested in him. Sure, she flirted with him as she did all of the other toms, but it was plain to see that she really had feelings for Tugger – and he returned them. As the elders of the junkyard had hoped, the two eventually became mates. Plato was evidently upset and torn by the development.

I spoke with Demeter a few times about Bombie and Tugger. Demeter and Bombie were my cousins, so I was rather close to them, but particularly Deme. It was just hard sometimes, because they were so much older than me, and the sisters liked to be with each other a lot.

As I was saying, I asked Deme in a round-about way what she thought about how Plato would feel when he found out. She caught on to me immediately.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes," I admitted quietly. "But he likes Bombie."

"Let's see what we can do to change that, then."

I just looked at her doubtfully.

She laughed. "Trust me," she said, patting my knee. "I'm your cousin. I'm sure Bombie will help, too."


	9. Chapter 8: Plans

**CHAPTER 8: Plans**

_**Demeter:**_

I was over the moon when I found out that my little cousin, Victoria, had a crush. I was so excited at the prospect of playing matchmaker. I already had a mate (whom I loved and still love very dearly), and Bombie and Tugger had just finally proclaimed their love for each other, so I would have had no-one to help in affairs of the heart, had it not been for Vicki and her kittenish innocence.

The only problem was the tom himself. Plato. Having had a major crush on my sister for over a year, Plato was not about to let go of her, nor was he going to suddenly focus his attentions on another queen.

But Victoria was strikingly pretty and amazingly talented, and soon a plan began concocting itself in my mind. As soon as I had figured it out properly, I told Vicki about it.

She just sat there with a doubtful expression on her face. "Are you sure it will work?"

"Trust me, Vicki," I assured her, "I'm your cousin. It will work."

"So you said before. Okay, I'll try it," she relented.

For weeks afterwards, she could be seen every day at dusk dancing in front of the tyre, where Plato usually hung out. Unfortunately, he latched on after a few days and stopped visiting the tyre. Instead, he could be found (annoyingly enough for my sister) sitting outside Bombie and Tugger's den. I found him there once, and, believe it or not (_I_ didn't at first), he had tears streaming down his face. I felt so bad for him then, as I had never seen him cry, and I figured I had to act right then.

I approached cautiously so as not to alarm him and proceeded to quietly comfort him. I spoke soothing words to him. I told him that maybe Bombie just wasn't the right one for him, but that he would find the right queen one day. He just shook his head and told me that he could never love anyone else but her. What a difficult situation in which I had placed myself!

That night, Vicki burst into my den in tears. I had just been discussing her and Plato with my mate, Munkustrap, when she entered, and I ended up having to drag her into our bedroom to calm her down.

"Oh, Deme," she wailed, "he _hates_ me!"

"Shhh," I said, rocking her back and forth, feeling very much like her mother rather than her cousin at that moment. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you –"

"He does! You should have seen the look he gave me when he saw me. He just glared at me and stalked off. Oh, Deme, what am I to _do_?"

"Vicki, look at me." I took her head gently in my paws and made her face me. "Listen, tomorrow, just stay with your little crowd, and I'll figure something out. Okay?"

Vicki sniffed and nodded, before giving me a hug and skittering off.

I sighed. The poor kit.


	10. Chapter 9: Appointment With Death

**CHAPTER 9: Appointment With Death**

_**Plato:**_

I couldn't bear it any longer. Bombalurina had become mates with Tugger and they had just announced that they were going to have kittens. Victoria liked me and I despised her. I had to do something about it. I couldn't live when the only queen I could ever love wasn't available and didn't return my feelings.

And so, on that clear, peaceful Summer's morning, I walked off to a secluded spot near the edge of the junkyard. Along the way, I met Pouncival and Tumblebrutus. I knew they were heading off to hang out with _her_ – where else would they be found?

"Hey, bro," Pounce greeted me.

"Hi."

"You seem in an awful hurry," commented Tumble.

"I've got an appointment."

"Oooh!" My brothers giggled. "Appointment with a queen?"

_Appointment with death, more like. _"Erm, not quite, but I'm late already. Goodbye." I rushed off, calling the last over my shoulder. I knew they would be confused, as I usually said "see you later", not "goodbye", but I didn't care.

When I reached the area towards which I was heading, I took a moment to collect my thoughts. And then I realized something: I forgot to grab the knife I had found. _Oh, well,_ I thought, _I'll have to make do – I'm not going back now. _I thought of everything I was trying to escape until I was crying, and then I thought of how unfair it all was. Pretty soon, I could felt the boiling anger rising within me. I started to take this anger out on my own body. I began scratching at my face and wrists with my claws, feeling like a tortured madcat. I had a brief moment when I thought of how much easier it would be with that knife, and so I searched until I found a long, jagged piece of glass. I dug it deep into my wrists, feeling the intense pain, the burning sensation shooting throughout my body. I knew it would all be over soon, and I suddenly felt at peace. I glanced down at my bloody paws. _In a few minutes, this will all be over…_

And then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 10: The Discovery

**CHAPTER 10: The Discovery**

_**Victoria:**_

The day after I ran to Deme sobbing that Plato hated me, I had every intention of staying with my disciples as my cousin had directed me to do. That, however, was not what I ended up doing.

I had learnt of Bombie's pregnancy earlier that morning, so, when I noticed Plato making his way towards the outskirts of the junkyard, I became seriously concerned. My mind said that he needed some time alone to think things through, but my gut instinct said that something was wrong.

After making my excuses to the toms, I headed in the same direction in which I had seen Plato walking. I lost him after a few metres, however, so I ended up wandering around, feeling slightly lost (I hardly ever visited this part of the yard). Eventually, I came upon a small clearing. When I saw him lying on the ground in front of me, I thought I was too late. I raced up to him, my heart in my throat for what I was about to discover.

He was covered in blood and his paw gripped a shard of glass. When I checked his pulse, I thought he was gone, but then I suddenly felt it, although it was very faint.

Thankful for the Feline First-Aid courses that mum had made me do, I released the glass from his paw and proceeded to resuscitate him. I managed to find an old sheet nearby, which I tore into bandages to wrap around the worst of his wounds. These were on his paws and wrists. I knew I couldn't leave him for one moment, so I somehow managed to slowly drag his limp body to the junkyard centre. Once there, I called out for help. Munkustrap and Alonzo were there, and they took him from me and carried him to our place. Inside, they laid the tom on a spare bed and Mum started to work on him immediately after ushering us all outside.

It was only when Deme came up to ask me what had happened when I became aware that my face was wet – I had been crying without realizing – and I couldn't answer. Hugging me tightly, Deme and Munkustrap took me back to their place, where Deme tried to soothe me and calm me down. Again, she asked me what had happened.

This time, I finally managed to get it out in a whisper: _"He tried to kill himself, Deme."_

And I cried.


	12. Chapter 11: Wounds

**CHAPTER 11: Wounds**

_**Jennyanydots:**_

When Munkustrap and Alonzo brought in Plato that day, I was absolutely shocked at his wounds. His face was covered in scratches, his wrists and paws had very deep cuts all over and he was bleeding everywhere. He had lost too much blood, was unconscious and near death. I couldn't tell if the wounds were self-inflicted or not – I was only trained to diagnose and treat.

I managed to clean him up and close the major wounds with stitches, but I was worried. The whole tribe was.

Victoria came home that night in tears. When she asked me how Plato was, I realized that she must have been harbouring feelings for him. I told her the truth about his condition, and she burst into fresh sobs.

I then asked her if she knew what happened.

"He…he tr-tried to k-kill himself…" she managed to sniffle.

I was reeling in shock at that. "He _what_?!"

My eldest daughter nodded. "He…I think it must have been…have you heard that Bombie is pregnant?"

I nodded.

"I think it was that. He loves her, you know."

I knew that. The whole tribe knew that. Plato was the one who didn't know that everyone else knew.

"Victoria…" I began tentatively, "…do you…_like_ Plato?"

She nodded slowly.

I had been so concerned about Victoria that, up until that moment, I had not thought of something very important. It suddenly hit me. "You say that Plato tried to commit suicide?"

Victoria nodded again.

I was mentally cursing. Plato's condition might have been worse than I anticipated – he could develop septicaemia.

Over the next two weeks, I watched Plato like a hawk. His condition was slowly improving, but he stayed unconscious.

Victoria could always be found at his side. I could tell how much she liked Plato, and I discussed it occasionally with Skimble whilst Victoria was sitting with the younger tom.

What we both wanted to know was this: _How did Plato feel about our Victoria?_


	13. Chapter 12: Guilt

**CHAPTER 12: Guilt**

_**Bombalurina:**_

When I heard that Plato had attempted to commit suicide because I was going to have kits – _Tugger's _kits – I almost did the same thing, I felt so bad. I felt it was all my fault, even though I knew deep down that it wasn't.

Every day, I tried to see Plato, and, every day, I was told the same thing: _"I don't think it would be best for him to see you right now."_ I knew they didn't mean to sound nasty, but, each time I heard that sentence, it stung. It made me want even more to visit Plato; to sit with him; to tell him how sorry I was. It isn't easy seeing someone come to harm because of you.

Tugger was actually pretty good as a father-to-be – he would try to keep me calm, try to distract me from thinking about poor Plato, try to keep me from becoming stressed or over-emotional. Of course, Demeter, Mum and Aunty Jenny were doing the same, and even Munkustrap 'did his bit', as Tugger said. I'd like to say that they really helped me at that time; but, alas, they did not, and could not, help my unsettled mind.

Finally, I was allowed to visit Plato because his wounds had healed somewhat, but he was still unconscious.

I stepped into the den that morning to find Vicki sitting by Plato's side. She had obviously finally been convinced by her mother to learn how to crochet. I figured she must have been so upset by the incident that she would do anything her mother asked or suggested. This was confirmed by her red-rimmed eyes and the handkerchief in her lap.

"How is he?" I asked Vicki, although Aunty Jenny had already told me of his condition.

Vicki sniffed before answering. "His wounds are healing but he's not yet awake." I could tell she was trying to keep the accusation out of her voice, and I felt really bad.

I knelt beside the bed and picked up Plato's paws. I held them, turned them over, looked at his wounds…when I saw the extent of the damage, even after the wounds had apparently almost healed, the guilt I felt was immense. I stared at his face. This young tom who had everything to live for had tried to take his own life. I felt warm tears begin to trickle down my face.

After a few minutes, I couldn't handle it anymore. To Vicki I whispered, "When he awakens…please tell him I was here." I left and went back to the den I now shared with Tugger. There, I collapsed into uncontrollable sobs as guilt overwhelmed and seemed to consume me. I felt physical pain from it – like a gnawing sensation from the inside. That was my first real experience with guilt.


	14. Chapter 13: Missing You

**CHAPTER 13: Missing You**

_**Victor:**_

I suppose you have been told by now that I was one of the most faithful and dedicated followers of Victoria. Cat, was that true! I had to see her every day or…well, I didn't want to think about that. All I knew was that I had to see her every day.

But after that incident with Plato, I didn't see her; not for days. A week went by, and still no sign of her. I could no longer avoid thinking about what I would do if I couldn't see Victoria. I missed her terribly; so much, in fact, that I shed silent tears each night.

One day, I crept to the side of the den in which Vicki and her family resided and peered through a crack. For the first time in a week, I saw her. She was sitting there quietly…holding Plato's paw. That sight broke my heart. I knew she liked Plato; that much was obvious, what with her stealing glances at him whilst pretending to be more interested in us other toms, but seeing that…

He didn't deserve a queen like her to like him. She was too good for him. He didn't even _like_ her _at all_! I felt really bad for Vicki, but, at that time, I was more wrapped up in the grief that overcame me after having my heart broken.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from them for a few minutes. When I did finally manage to, though, I ran to my secret hiding spot at the edge of the junkyard and cried. And cried. And cried.

I officially hated Plato.


	15. Chapter 14: Plato's Awakening

**CHAPTER 14: Plato's Awakening**

_**Victoria:**_

I stayed by Plato's side day and night. I hardly slept a wink. I hardly ever ate. I was so worried about Plato. I cried a lot at that time. What if he never recovered? Where would I be? Even my followers would be of no comfort then.

I suppose it would have to have been about a week after the incident. It was very early in the morning, and, once again, I hadn't slept at all the night before. The sun was streaming through the cracks in the wall already, lighting up Plato's figure and making him look more handsome than ever. Once again, I felt myself saddened by the idea of such a handsome tom losing the will to live, and at such a young age.

Through my fresh tears, I thought I saw a movement. Wiping my eyes quickly, I found that I was right – Plato was stirring. I was so overjoyed that I began crying once more. Being careful not to hurt him, I impulsively leaned down and kissed his cheek. I smiled gently. "How are you feeling?"

Plato frowned. "What happened?"

That question alone made me choke up. "I…I found you," I said simply, unable to bring myself to actually tell him that he'd almost died.

_**Plato:**_

I woke up in an unfamiliar den. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes, however, was a snow-white angel. She bent down and I felt her soft lips pressing against my cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

I recognized that voice. It was so musical, so melliferous…who was it? It started with…S? P? No…V? Yes, Victoria. "What happened?"

"I…I found you." She looked like she was going to cry. I honestly had no idea why.

And then it started floating back to me. Little pieces, scraps of conversations, emotions, my thoughts…I remembered a knife. _An appointment with death._ I groaned. I had been an utter fool. And for what? Because I was head-over-paws in love with Bombalurina, who was going to have Tugger's kittens. I was confused with myself right then. Why would I love her when I could have this angel in front of me? "How long have I been here?"

"About a week."

"And how long have _you_ been here?"

"About a week."

"You've been here the whole time?" I shouldn't have sounded so surprised, but I was.

Victoria nodded.

It was then that I became aware of her paw gripping mine as if she were afraid I was going to go somewhere. Her face said it all: _I don't want to lose you._

Why was I such an idiot?


	16. Chapter 15: Jemima's Birth

**CHAPTER 15: Jemima's Birth and Making Friends**

_Demeter:_

Bombie gave birth six weeks later to two healthy and gorgeous queenkits. She and Tugger named them Sillabub and Jemima. Everyone in the junkyard was excited – myself in particular, for I now had two beautiful nieces.

Naturally, the young family had many visitors in the first couple of weeks. I finally even managed to convince Victoria to visit, although Plato, unsurprisingly, couldn't face the prospect at that stage.

When she first saw little Jemima, I could tell that she took an immediate liking to her. I told Bombie they would be good friends, but she didn't know whether or not to believe it. She believed it, though, when I relayed to her what Vicki told me after the visit: "Jemi and I are going to be great friends." (Even then, she had started to call the kit by a nickname, when nobody else had even thought of it.)

And they did become close friends. Although they had their ups and downs, as all friendships do, they remained best friends for the rest of their lives.

But that's a bit of a premature ending to the story, which isn't what happened at all – in fact there a lot more events to be relayed and details to be filled in. We'll get to that part soon. I promise.

_Victoria:_

When I first laid eyes on Jemima, I knew immediately that we would be friends. I just had tis feeling – no, instinct; it was almost as though I could somehow sense it.

And we were. We became great friends; best friends. We were together almost all of the time. For the first time in my life, I actually played. I would play with Jemi when she wanted, or we would go exploring, or on an 'adventure'. Other times, we would sit and talk, and I would teach her about growing up, or Mum would teach us needlepoint.

But our friendship wasn't at all a smooth one. It may have seemed so even to Jemima, but it really was quite rocky from my end. Of course, it didn't start until Jemima grew up a little bit…


End file.
